COBRE Core C: Molecular Profiling Core, Scientific/Technical Core PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Molecular Profiling Core (Core C) integrates with and enhances the capabilities of our existing Genomics Core, consisting of the Genome Sequencing Facility and the Microarray Facility, and the Bioinformatics Core. The Genomics Core and Bioinformatics Core have histories of success in augmenting and extending the research programs of investigators at KUMC and externally. This core will assist COBRE investigators by providing cost-effective services for NexGen genome sequencing technologies and microarray chip processing in house, as well as synthesis of oligonucleotides or Sanger sequence analysis at reduced rates through contract pricing with outside vendors. A majority of our 38 Center Members utilized these facilities during the last funding period. Based on an internal COBRE user survey, the expectation is that usage will increase during the upcoming grant cycle. Historically, the group of COBRE member researchers accounts for a substantial percentage of Genomics Core/Bioinformatics Core usage on an annual basis. These cores will provide all COBRE scientists with services to synthesize oligonucleotides, obtain Sanger sequence determination and analysis, supply microarray chips and chip processing technologies, offer the latest genomic deep sequencing methodologies, and provide bioinformatics support for analysis of resultant data sets. The COBRE funds will directly subsidize activities for the Pilot Project Investigators (50%) and for Members of the Center (10%) who use the cores, as well as indirectly through core staff salary support and purchase of supplies and reagents. KUMC will continue to provide significant state support for this facility. The Genomics Core is staffed by a Project Manager and two Research Associates. All are experts with the methods required and will interface with the COBRE Molecular Profiling Core Director. The continued addition of new services and platforms offered by the Genome Sequencing Facility and Microarray Facility will accelerate COBRE investigator research by providing state-of-the-art technologies. Bioinformatics support by the Bioinformatics Core is ensured via salary support of a bioinformaticist faculty member.